The Wind
by Jasminay
Summary: Vincent Mendez is your average teenager :depressed, an over thinker, and lonesome. After being accustomed to a daily routine, he finds himself slowly changing by the one and only Ariane Marcelino. The problem is, is that he doesn't know whether it's for the good or the bad.
1. Chapter 1

Ever since I was little, my parents knew I was different. I wasn't the type of person who interacts with others nor talk to anyone in general. I don't care that people assume that I'm weird but what bothers me about this is that I constantly think excessively about everything. A majority of the time I would feel pain, heartache, depressed, and loneliness. There are days where I feel like telling someone about everything, but I haven't met anyone who could get the words out of me.

Today was just any other day, except for the fact that we can never relive September 26, 2008. I woke up at 8 o'clock realizing that nobody was home, not even my annoying little sister. I guess my parents took her with them to whatever place they went to.

_Why didn't anyone bother asking me if I wanted to go too? Let alone tell me where the hell they went to._ It pisses me off when I get upset for the littlest things that I don't actually care about, or maybe I did care about it but was in total denial. Who knows? Not me, that's for sure.

I decided to go sit at some random bench at the park to get all my god damn thoughts straightened out.

_Focus, Vin, focus. Stop feeling so down, it's barely morning. Today ought to turn out great. Who am I kidding? I say this to myself all the time and never has my day ever turned out they way I always expec –_

My thoughts were interrupted when I heard an unfamiliar voice. "Hi!" It was a voice of a girl and judging by the sound of it she seemed like she was 10 or something. I didn't really feel like talking so I ignored her. "HEEEEY! I'M TALKING TO YOUUU!"

_Well there goes my plan._ "Hello," I said.

"Are you okay? You seemed upset about something so I thought I'd keep you company," she smiled at me. I couldn't help but smile back. I scooted over so she could sit down next to me. This girl was way different from other girls I've met. I mean, no one ever bothered to care about my feelings before. What sucked was when I realized that I may bore her to death and make her leave due to my lack of experience in keeping a conversation.

"So like, my name's Ariane! And you are?"

"Vincent."

"That's a nifty name! How old are you? I'm 15." _Who the hell says nifty anymore? And my guess was totally off._

"I'm 16."

"Cool! You're just a year older than me hehe. So, do you live around here?" She had this habit of giggling which intrigued me. I didn't know whether she was acting flirtatious or if that's just a habit of hers.

"Yes, I've lived in New York my whole life. How about you?"

"Nah, I live in California," she hesitated as she said , "I just come here from time to escape the madness that occurs there. It feels nice being in a place where no one knows you and to talk to complete strangers you know?" I nodded my head. I guess she wasn't as preppy as she seemed to be. It's quite shocking, really. This girl could maybe actually relate to me. Maybe, probably not. I don't know.

I noticed she kept staring at me. She finally broke the silence. "Are you Indian? Because you look Indian to me. I shall call you Punjabi! Hehe."

I chuckled. "You've got to be kidding me. I'm Mexican but you can call me whatever you want, Ari."

"Oh, hey! You called me Ari! Okay, that settles it. We shall now call each other Ari and Punjabi!" she smiled which somehow made me smile. She was pretty cute even though she may talk a lot.

"Heh, sure. So I was wondering, would you like to—" I stopped before I could finish that sentence. She stared at me with curiousness on why I didn't finish. Then, she came.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hi, Honey! Who's this?"

"Hey, Jo. This is Ari. Ari, this is Jo." My girlfriend has the worst timing, ever.

"I have to get going. It was nice meeting you, Jo. By, Punjabi." Ari didn't sound as preppy as she did just seconds before. I wanted to see if she would want to meet up at this exact spot again the next day.

_ I wish I had her phone number, email, something more than just her name. If only I finished my damn sentence. _I would've continued rambling on and on about what could have been but I just realized that Jo was here, expecting an explanation.

"You have some explaining to do, Vin. Who was she? Why does she call you Punjabi? Are you cheating on me? Were you on a date with her?" Jo seemed furious. Even though we've only been dating for a month, I guess I should clear things up with her. _Here goes nothing._

"Well I ju—" she didn't let me finish my damn sentence, again. It drives me nuts ever time she does this which is quite often I may add.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME? I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME!" Jo began bawling her eyes out.

"I'm sorry. I won't talk to her again. I love you." I kissed her cheek, in hopes that she would stop crying. It seemed to work since she hugged me tightly shortly after. The thing with Jo is that she gets jealous easily. What pisses me off is that I may not be able to talk to ANY girl but she is allowed to talk to any guy because if I show the slightest sign of jealousy, all hell will break loose.

You're probably wondering why I'm even with a girl like her, let alone the fact that I was even able to get a girlfriend. It was freshman year of high school when I first laid eyes on her. Jo was adored by all the guys at Gartner High and all the girls wanted to be her friend. I, for one, did not see what was so great about Joanna Lee which is what caught her interest in me. I was the only guy in the entire school who hasn't tried to "get at her." She found me intriguing and had convinced me to be her boyfriend. Yeah, it was a stupid story but hey, at least it wasn't that cliché "love at first sight" kind of story. Well, to me it isn't.

I walked Jo home shortly after. She made me promise to her that I would never, ever, talk to Ari again. I simply agreed because what are the odds of me finding her again? I mean, this is New York City we're talking about. Plus, I don't even have her number or knew her last name.

Just as I thought all hope was gone, I spotted a girl who looked familiar. _Ari._ As I was about to approach her, I was struck by overbearing thoughts.

_Should I go talk to her? What if that isn't even her? She probably thinks I'm some player who wants to get into her pants or something. Why do I even care about her? I mean, I just met her. What the hell is all of this I'm even feeling? That's it, I'm going to talk to her and get everything straightened out._

As I was approaching the girl, she began to talk aloud to what it seemed herself. "Ugh, where is he?! He better be here soon because I don't want to seem like a freak to fellow New Yorkers, too."

I was going to comfort her when a boy came up to her running. "Hey, sorry I'm late. I lost track of time," the guy said.

"It's alright, Zeke. Let's go, shall we?" she grabbed his hand and the two left.

_Who was I kidding? Why would she even like me? Eh, at least I don't have to think about this situation anymore_. I headed home and just slept through the day, hoping that I will forget whatever happened today.


End file.
